Nerd's Lose
by wishingforahome
Summary: Evie and Tony bond over gaming and sore losing. Where they really start to get used to each other and see each other as family.
Sat just below the TV Evie had a controler in her hand, she had headphones plugged into the console and her hair tied up tightly out of the way. She was running and shooting zombies along her way, shouting and cursing loudly every time one of them lowered her health.

Tony was walking his way to the kitchen, he'd been working on a project to enhance his suit all week and the two had barely talked. "Hey Kiddo - what you doing?" He asked - getting no reply he walked up to Evie and tapped her shoulder.

Evie grabbed his hand and shoulder pushing him to the ground, her headphones ripping out of the console and loud zombie noises and frantic gun fire filling the room. "Jesus dude…" She mumbled, running a hand through her hair and pushing her headphones around her neck.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "Didn't see the headphones… didn't expect the take down." He put his hands up defensively.

The game called out:

 _GAME OVER._

 _Restart?_

Evie sighed. "Ahhh no! I was on a winning streak - Six hours of my life wasted!" She flopped back onto the floor.

"What were you playing for six hours?" He asked

"Twelve actually… just six was that streak… which I just lost. Freaking Zombies." She batted a cushion away.

"It a multiplayer? Bet you I could beat your ass." He said, looking at her score.

"Oh you are on!" She said, grabbing the spare controller. "I hope you know I am the reining champion of this game."

"Are you the only one that plays this game?" He teased.

"OI!" She laughed, "Some of the others play… Steve's pretty okay. Piretro is pretty badass. Almost beat my high scores… Natasha is actually shit. Clint and Bucky tie in third place… both shit yet brilliant. And the others are a bit iffy about it, not big fans." She shrugged.

He nodded, smiling. "Sounds like I need to get in on this action." He smirked putting his iPad behind him and settling next to her. Ready to get beat?"

"Same back at you old man."

"You wound me!"

"Sure I do." She laughed, starting the game while he was distracted.

"Ok that's cheating. I'm pretty sure that's cheating." He said, getting used to the controls. "F.R.I.D.A.Y Call of everything for today, I must win." He called out.

* * *

"I'm starving." Evie said, shooting another zombie down. "There any food in?"

"Pretty sure. But you'd have to go get anything you want… and you did create the no pausing rule…" He shrugged.

"Eugh. That's so unfair."

"It is what I said!" He laughed, shoot a group of zombies behind her

"I could though… I do have the advantage here." She shrugged, switching weapons to an axe.

"Reckless."

"Faster - guns use up too much ammo."

"You've run out haven't you." Evie glared at him as he started laughing harder, dropping his controller - letting the zombies get to him.

 _GAME OVER._

 _Restart?_

"BOOM I've won this round suckeerrr!" She jumped up, shouting and dancing a celebratory win.

"Talk about a sore winner." Tony pouted from the floor.

"Said the sore loser." She laughed.

"Oooh Tony… did you get whipped?" Piretro dashed in, chuckling - stopping beside Evie. "She's pretty badass at this game."

"Wish someone told me before hand." He rested his elbow on the table. "Wouldn't have been so stupid at the beginning…"

"Game against Evie?" Steve looked up from his phone as he strolled in. "You lose?" Tony nodded, sighing. Cap smiled sympathetically at him. "I know the feeling."

"Yeah that's cause you're too polite Steve. This is the Zombie Apocalypse. No time for politeness." Evie shrugged, "Zombie VS Humans and I wanna win."

"Is this just a Stark thing or?" Steve asked.

"What?" Evie frowned.

"You know, this competitiveness you two seem to have."

"Oh no, Janice was so competitive. One time me and her ran from one side of Central Park to the other. She better she was faster… But I won't." Tony smirked proudly at that fact.

"Janice?" Pietro asked.

"My mum." Evie said, "She hated losing Mario kart to me when I was a kid… It's mostly why we avoided games like this." She laughed, "One of us would get soo grumpy if the other won."

"Yeah… She stopped talking to me after I won the race."

"Don't blame her Da-Tony." Evie said, laughing nervously.

Tony let the mishap which he noticed go, but he smiled goofily. "You still hungry?"

"God yes!" Pietro jumped in.

"Oh no no no. Not you buddy, there's food in the fridge for you two." He said, ushering them out. "The Starks have a game to finish."

"No fair…" Evie laughed as Pietro grumbled into the kitchen.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Boys Ey?" He chuckled "You know he's crushing on you right?"

Evie blushed, "I guessed."

"D'Ya like him back?"

She shrugged, "who knows…"

Tony smiled, making a mental note to keep an eye on the younger male. "... So back to food. I'm thinking Chinese? Or Pizza?"

"Pizza is quicker and easier to eat." Evie commented.

"True… F.R.I.D.A.Y order pizza from the place downtown - one pepperoni and…" he nodded to her.

"Uhh… And a vegetarian pizza with bbq sauce and wedges if they do them."

 _All ordered Sir. Should be here within the hour, I'll notify you when they're here._

"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y." He sat back down on the floor. "Veggie? Pizza?" He grimaced

"It tastes better than it sounds! It's surprisingly good!" She shrugged grabbing the controller and sitting next to him. "Another round or a different game?"

"Scared I'm gunna win?"

"Oh you wish old man!"

* * *

It was midnight when Steve walked back in - both Evie and Stark were stood up and leaning forward towards the big screen screaming at each other. They were neck and neck battling it out for first and second in mario kart.

"Guys." Steve called out, waiting for the two to respond but both just waved a hand dismissively at him.

"We're busy." They chimed together.

Steve smiled a little, "I was just going to say keep it down - basically everyone's heading to bed…"

"Sure thing Grandad" Tony called back as he begun to lose. "Oh for F-"

"Language." Steve called out as he left the room, shaking his head and grinning.

As Tony turned around to tell Cap where to shove it Evie crossed the finishing line before him and started celebrating.

"Oh yes!" She screamed, jumping up and down. "Who's the winner? Who. Is. THE. Winner." She grinned and hugged a pouting Tony. "Oh come on - all's fair in Mario Kart." She laughed.

He shook his head, "Steve distracted me!" He waved his hand behind him.

"Sure sure… All Cap's fault." She laughed, falling onto the sofa. "Ahh I told you I'd win."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Re-Match."

"We're not re-matching a re-matched rematch." She shook her head.

"Fine but we will play again. And I will beat you at this game."

Evie laughed, "Sure thing." She rolled her eyes at him. "Sure thing."

"Bed?"

"Nah… not tired…" She shrugged

"Movie?"

"What movie?"

"Batman: Dark Knight Rises."

"Sure, we can start there." She shrugged, "Never seen it before though."

"Ok that's a sin. That is a sin."

* * *

It was 6am when Steve walked in - the credits for some film were rolling on the TV and he reached over and turned it off making Tony wake up.

"Hey." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and shifting slightly before realising Evie was leaning on him, he smiled affectionately at the huddle of blankets that was his daughter.

Steve smiled, "Go back to sleep - you two were up half the night." He mumbled, throwing another blanket over the both of them.

Tony shrugged, wrapping both arms around Evie before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Hey Da-Tony?" Evie shook his shoulder.

"Hey Loser." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair.

"Please move, I can't feel my legs." She laughed a little. "You weigh as much as a tiny elephant at least."

"Hey I'm a full grown man." He mumbled, moving to let Evie out then curling back up on the sofa.

"What a nerd." She mumbled taking a blanket and curling up again on the sofa. "What time did we sleep last night?"

"Less talking - more sleep." He said, weakly throwing a pillow at her.

After a few moments both Starks were drifting off to sleep. "Night Dad." She whispered.

"Night Sweet Pea." He mumbled back.


End file.
